Breaking Edward's Rules
by TwoTape
Summary: Tudo para a sua segurança", Edward me dizia. Entretanto, eu não sabia que podia ser tão divertido quebrar suas regras.


Eu admito que ultimamente nós tínhamos passado dos nossos limites, pelo menos Edward tinha quebrado algumas de suas regras preciosas. Mas eu realmente não me importava com os fatos – eu me divirto muito mais quando ele quebra as regras –, mas nós estávamos passando dos limites. Mesmo.

As regras de Edward eram muito claras, ele não me deixava esquecê-las nem por um segundo quando estávamos juntos. "Tudo pela sua segurança", era o que ele me dizia. Mas a regra mais básica, e a que ele mais se torturava para manter era "Nada de mãos em lugares inapropriados." Ele dizia que, caso isso acontecesse, ele não saberia a que ponto poderia chegar, e ele sempre tem que estar extremamente controlado quando está perto de mim. "Tudo pela sua segurança".

Eu já estava cansada de todo esse discurso. Nós já estávamos há muito tempo juntos e é sempre a mesma história. Até o resto da minha futura família Cullen já estava começando a criticar Edward pela sua demora com a minha transformação, até Rosalie (minha, não tão, amiga da família) já tinha perdido a paciência com ele, sobre o assunto em questão. Mas ninguém tirava da cabeça dele a idéia de "Salvar a alma de Bella", eu, sinceramente, já estava querendo que minha alma se explodisse.

Para mim cada instante com Edward era mágico, era maravilhoso, era... Excitante. Como eu disse, nós estávamos passando dos limites, e eu não sabia se isso me agradava ou me apavorava. Não com medo de que ele me matasse, mas com medo de decepcioná-lo. Afinal, eu sou apenas uma humana.

E era nisso que eu pensava enquanto preparava meu jantar. Charlie tinha andando ocupado com o sumisso de algumas armas da guarda florestal de Forks; era incrível como qualquer coisa conseguia manter meu pai afastado de casa, não que eu tivesse alguma coisa para reclamar, eu gosto de ter a casa só pra mim.

Ouvi um barulho de uma cadeira sendo afastada e pensei que podeia ser Edward. Virei-me com entusiasmo e dei de cara com Emmett esparramado em uma cadeira com os pés em cima da mesa.

- Emmett? – perguntei incrédula

- Olá Bells – disse ele sorrindo. Eu lancei um olhar repreensivo para seus pés e ele logo entendeu. – Desculpe.

- Mas... O que traz a honra de sua visita, Emmett? – eu perguntei me escorando no balcão.

- Bom, minha querida futura irmã, nós precisamos conversar – disse ele fazendo sinal para a cadeira que estava a sua frente.

Eu tive até medo do que poderia sair dali, a mente de Emmett era uma caixinha de idiotices, e eu não estava com cabeça para as palhaçadas, apostas ou jogos que ele está, sempre, disposto a me fazer.

- Então...?

- Sexo! – disse ele com um sorriso amarelo.

Incrível como minha expressão mudou em menos de um milésimo de segundo.

- Sem chance – respondi levantando.

- Qual é Bella, não vai ser tão ruim assim. São só alguns conselhos básicos de que alguém que... Entende bastante do assunto.

Eu me sentei novamente. Ele sorriu e começou a falar sobre tudo, mas tudo mesmo, que envolvia um casal e quatro paredes. E depois de uma hora falando sobre as posições e fetiches mais esquisitos dele e de Rosalie, ele finalmente terminou.

- Mas, por fim Bella, tente não pegar pesado com o meu caçula. Ele não sabe muito bem o que está prestes a fazer... – disse ele sussurrando as últimas palavras.

- Emmett, sem querer ser chata, mas nós não estamos prestes a fazer nada – disse sem graça.

- Sabe Bells, às vezes a ingenuidade humana me surpreende – ele disse levantando. – Ah, diga ao seu pai que eu logo devolvo o que ele tanto está procurando – e saiu.

Não prestei muita atenção no que ele disse por último mas, achei um pouco engraçado. Meu pai se matando de trabalhar procurando as armas e Emmett brincando com elas.

Eu estava novamente sozinha em casa e a frase "Ele não sabe muito bem o que está prestes a fazer" não me saía da cabeça. Eu não estava mentalmente preparada para isso. É claro que quando Edward me tocava eu sentia que era isso que eu queria, mas eu não conseguia imaginar nós tendo alguma coisa. Ok, mentira. Eu conseguia, mas tinha medo.

Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando o telefone tocou.

- Bella? – disse Charlie.

- Sim pai – quem mais poderia ser?

- Vou chegar mais tarde que o costume hoje, eu não sei o está acontecendo com a reserva, mas está de pernas para o ar – Emmett. Era a única coisa que me vinha à cabeça.

- Claro pai, eu entendo.

Deram um grito e ele falou algo como "Tenho que ir". Desliguei o telefone e lembrei que eu estava fazendo o jantar antes de Emmett chegar. Esquentei a comida já fria, e quando fui levar o prato à mesa, escorreguei.

Por sorte, eu tenho um anjo chamado Edward. Ele pegou a mim e ao prato.

- Oi – eu disse sem graça em seus braços.

Ele deu aquele maravilhoso sorriso torto e beijou minha testa. Comi enquanto ele me olhava, não é a coisa mais agradável do mundo comer sabendo que a pessoa que está a sua frente não se alimenta. Terminei o mais rápido possível e tirei ele da cozinha, não era o meu lugar favorito da casa para ficar com ele. Fomos então para a sala, ele me abraçou e começamos a nos beijar.

Eu me empolguei um pouco e sentei no colo dele, para minha surpresa, ele não repreendeu minha atitude, apenas passou a mão na minha nuca e puxou-me para mais perto de seu corpo. Tomei um pouco mais de liberdade com o ato dele, descendo a minha boca pelo seu pescoço frio, ele girou e deitou-me no sofá, voltando a unir nossos lábios.

Meu coração começou a descompassar, assim como acontecia no começo, eu não conseguia seguir o ritmo da minha respiração; era incrível o que ele conseguia fazer comigo com tão pouco. Ele estava sobre mim, prensando o cotovelo no sofá para manter seu peso. A mão que estava em minha cintura passou para minha coxa, levantando-a, eu entrelacei as duas pernas em sua cintura, e minhas mãos desceram de seus cabelos para a barra da sua camisa. Eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, então simplesmente parei de pensar.

Minhas mãos subiram e trouxeram a camisa dele junto, paramos de nos beijar por um instante para poder tirá-la totalmente. Aproveitando o ato, Edward nos levou para meu quarto. Chegamos lá em menos de um segundo, eu só vi que tínhamos trocado de lugar quando minhas costas bateram no colchão fofo.

O beijo dele tornou-se desesperado, eu estaca ficando sem ar, e suas mãos passavam rápido pelo meu corpo, tirando minha roupa, em segundos eu estava apenas de peça íntima. Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, atirando a tiara que eu usava longe, e sua boca desceu para meu queixo e as mãos apertavam minhas coxas, ele estava começando a me machucar.

- Edward... – eu sussurrei, mas ele pareceu não me ouvir. - Edward – eu disse mais alto. – EDWARD! – eu finalmente gritei.

Ele parou, me olhando assustado.

- Você está me machucando – eu disse docemente.

Ele sentou, ainda sobre mim, e baixou a cabeça, arfando.

- Me desculpe Bella, eu não... – eu o interrompi pondo o indicador em seus lábios.

- Tudo bem – eu disse calmamente, invertendo nossas posições.

Eu beijei sua boca, depois mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, passando para seu pescoço. Minhas mãos desceram por seu peito, chegando aos botões do seu jeans.

Sem levantar a cabeça, olhei para seu rosto, ele estava com os olhos fechados. Inspirei fundo tomando coragem e abri o primeiro dos dois botões que havia. Pude sentir suas costas torcerem um pouco.

- Bella, eu acho que... – mas eu o interrompi mais uma vez.

- Shhh.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, preocupado, e fechou os olhos novamente.

Enquanto eu abria o zíper, ele passou as mãos nas minhas costas, encontrando o fecho do meu sutiã. Eu o ajudei a tirar e ele por sua vez retirou as próprias calças. Ele passou as mãos geladas pelas minhas costas nuas causando-me um arrepio, abafando um riso em meu pescoço quando sentiu meu corpo tremer; eu beijava seu peito, mordiscando-o de leve. Sua boca gélida passava do meu pescoço para meu peito chegando ao meu seio. Ele passou a língua por todo o bico e em uma atitude de revanche desci as mãos até sua cueca, apalpando... "ele" (ainda não achei uma boa palavra que o descreva), rapidamente ele inverteu nossas posições outra vez.

- Você violou a maior regra Isabella Marie Swan – disse ele sério. – Está pronta para sofrer as conseqüências pelo seu ato?

Eu sorri, afirmando com uma cara inocente. Ele desceu as mãos para minha única peça íntima restante, tirando-a, eu fiz o mesmo com a dele. Admito que fiquei um tanto... Surpresa, com o tamanho do... Bom, com o que eu estava lidando. Senti "ele" tocando minha entrada, fechei os olhos, apertando os lábios, ele desceu o rosto para perto do meu e sussurrou:

- Você sabe que eu nunca a machucaria, tenho certeza de que em pouco tempo sua expressão mudará – eu relaxei com as palavras.

Edward passou as mãos em minha cintura e a puxou, penetrando lentamente em mim. Eu agarrei-me em seu pescoço. Ele começou a brincar com o lóbulo da minha orelha com os lábios frios.

Quando estava totalmente dentro de mim, movimentou os quadris para frente e para trás, rapidamente. Eu finquei as unhas em suas costas.

- Edward – gemi, sentindo um desconforto.

- Calma, Bella, já vai passar... – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

Eu escorreguei as mãos pelas costas dele, jogando a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados. Ele encarou isso como um sinal de que eu estava mais relaxada e acelerou o ritmo.

Eu comecei a beijar o pescoço dele, enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas coxas. Eu mordi forte sua orelha, fazendo-o acelerar ainda mais.

- Ah, Edward...

- Bella... – ele levantou a cabeça, de olhos fechados e apoiando-se na cama.

Eu levantei os braços, agarrando-me na cabeceira e cruzei as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto.

- Edward... Assim!

- Você gosta disso Bella? – perguntou ele arfando

- Aah, gosto...

Edward me abraçou, juntando seu corpo frio ao meu fervente. Um pequeno arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, e pude sentir o mesmo no dele.

Eu gemi alto e me apertei ao seu redor, sentindo uma pressão no estômago e um formigamento.

Tinha chegado ao meu ápice. Ele sorriu triunfante como se tivesse ganho um troféu pelo meu orgasmo, deitando-se ao meu lado. Eu o abracei e nos fitamos por alguns instantes.

- Charlie! - nós pulamos da cama.

Eu catando um roupão que tinha certeza de ter deixado pendurado atrás da porta. Não estava lá, então olhei Edward – perfeitamente – nu, olhando para mim com o roupão estendido. Vesti rapidamente e Edward desapareceu.

Ouvi a sirene do carro da patrulha chegar; Charlie subiu as escadas e me pegou de roupão entrando no banheiro, olhei para o relógio: 3h.

- Tomando banho agora Bella? – ele disse – Você está... Suada? – ele reparou espantado.

- Tive um pesadelo – respondi rápido

O melhor pesadelo de toda a minha vida.

**Extra :) **

A não ser pelo fato de que eu estava mais tímida do que o costume na casa dos Cullen era uma tarde normal. Eu e Edward estávamos deitados no sofá que havia em seu quarto. Depois da noite passada, Edward tinha me prometido uma cama.

Estávamos em silêncio e eu me lembrei da conversa com Emmett, na mesma tarde. Soltei um risinho abafado em seu ombro, e ele me olhou desconfiado.

- O que foi?

**- **Nada – eu respondi ainda rindo.

- Qual é Bella, você sabe que é torturante pra mim não saber o que você está pensando.

- É que Emmett estava totalmente errado – eu disse tentando me controlar

- Sobre o que? – ele levantou a coluna para me olhar.

- Ele disse que você... – eu tive que parar para tomar ar. – que você não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu discordo, você foi ótimo noite passada – eu disse sem rir.

Ele levantou irado, e bateu a porta do quarto.

- EMMETT! – foi a última palavra que eu ouvi antes da gargalhada de Emmett que ecoou em toda a casa, seguida de alguma coisa quebrando.


End file.
